


I Can Still Get High

by agrajag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, Minor Violence, Recreational Drug Use, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles wasn't overly fond of the term stoner. There was just, like, so much negative connotation to the word. Someone says stoner and people automatically think of a dude who never bathes and wears the same tie dye shirt every day as he stuffs his face with Funions while listening to Phish on repeat. And hey, there's nothing wrong with being like that. Stiles is all for letting people be the way they want to be, and that <b>is totally</b> what a stoner would say, but Stiles isn't a stoner.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Still Get High

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to dedicate these 11,279 self-indulgent words to Matt.

Stiles wasn't overly fond of the term stoner. There was just, like, so much negative connotation to the word. Someone says stoner and people automatically think of a dude who never bathes and wears the same tie dye shirt every day as he stuffs his face with Funions while listening to Phish on repeat. And hey, there's nothing wrong with being like that. Stiles is all for letting people be the way they want to be, and that _is totally_ what a stoner would say, but Stiles isn't a stoner.

He's a smoker, sure.

He's not high all the time, and once again, that's okay if someone else was. He's not going to braid hemp, though, and follow a Grateful Dead cover band across the across and he's certainly not going to smoke so much pot that he becomes a burn out, or worse, a total dick. That's what happened to Jackson. He was totally cool when they had all first started hanging, but now he was uptight and verbally attacked everyone when he got too high. Like, you'd think he'd chill out, but those D.A.R.E. type programs get some things right - everyone reacts differently.

For Stiles, smoking pot calms him down. He's always been hyperactive and probably would have been diagnosed with some attention disorder if his parents had the time or money to send him to a therapist as a kid. Instead he learned to deal with it, talking constantly and sitting down rarely, as he watched his mom go to the doctor's instead. He was fourteen when she passed away. It was the first time he didn't know what to say.

He was fourteen the first time he smoked, too. His best friend Scott tried to talk him out of it but somehow ended up following Stiles to the bleachers after school. Some seniors smoked under there. Pretty much everyone knew about it since Coach had to run them out before lacrosse practice once or twice. Stiles had figured one of them might take pity on the puny freshman and sell him one of their dimebags even if ridiculously over priced. He had not been expecting them to invite him and Scott to smoke with them.

Scott hadn't been able to stop coughing and asked frantically, "Is this going to screw with my asthma?" The girl, Erica, had laughed while the smaller dude, Issac, patted Scott's back.

"Don't worry," he insisted. "You'll be fine."

The bigger guy, Boyd, had shown Stiles how to hold it in his lungs and not to exhale through his nose. He told him it was normal to cough and don't hold it in just because he was embarrassed. "It'll just make things worse." Then he had stuffed a couple joints into Stiles' backpack and told him and Scott to come back when they were dry.

It had taken Stiles and Scott awhile to go through the joints. They only smoked one between the two of them every Saturday night for a month. That next Monday they joined Boyd, Erica, and Issac under the bleachers before lacrosse practice and passed around a blunt.

"If you want, you can give me the cash and I'll buy you guys your own shit from my dealer," Boyd said. "I doubt either of you can drive yet and his place is out in the woods."

"The woods?" Scott asked. He pulled out his inhaler and took a puff.

"That kind of looks like it'd make a good pipe," Issac suggested. "I've been trying to save up for a pipe since it's cheaper than always buying papers."

"Okay, I think it's time for you to quit," Erica said and took the blunt from Issac.

"Yeah, the Hale house," Boyd continued then, as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Hale?" Stiles asked. "That sounds familiar."

"Derek and Laura Hale were seniors when we were all freshman," Erica said. "Most popular kids at Beacon Hills. Hottest too."

"He doesn't know the name because of the old lacrosse captain and head cheerleader," Issac said. "There was that fire at their house."

"Yeah, that's right. My dad worked that case. It was ruled as an accident."

"Probably a dropped roach."

Boyd playfully shoved Issac and then held his hand out to Stiles. "So, you in or what?"

So Stiles had started smoking somewhat regularly. Boyd always went to buy for him, even after he graduated since he decided to take a year off. By Stiles' junior year, though, Boyd was packing up for state college.

"I need to set my life straight," he had explained.

"Please don't tell me you're quitting and preaching."

"Hell no. There just isn't a future for me here. You got that jeep now. Go to Peter. Tell him your my friend. He'll keep you covered."

"Thanks man."

There was still one week before school started after Boyd left and Stiles wanted nothing more than to get stoned with Scott and watch some cheesy horror movies. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and found Beam Me Up Scotty in his contacts. Yeah, he was a bit of a nerd which had become the new stoner archetype thanks to World of Warcraft and Coheed and Cambria, but he was still not a stoner. It was all recreational. While other kids were getting drunk at parties he was going to get stoned. Not a big difference.

"Yo Scott. What's up?"

"Well, I was trying to practice my bass, but I have a feeling I won't be anymore."

"I just wanted to hang, smoke a little, watch Evil Bong 2."

"I'm dry, man."

"Did you check your inhaler?"

"Yeah, of course I did. I've got nothing."

"Shit. Dude, we've got to go finally buy our own pot."

"What a milestone," Scott said sarcastically.

"Shut up. I know you're excited. I'm coming over now."

So that's how one week before junior year - with state testing, the supposedly hardest classes of your high school career, college hunting, and SATs - Stiles and Scott drove up to the Hale house for the first time. A man in a suit opened the door and immediately ushered them in.

"Hello boys. How can I help you?"

"We're, uh, friends of Boyd's," Stiles said. He realized now he wasn't sure exactly what the etiquette was. You probably weren't supposed to say 'I'm here to buy illegal drugs' right away. "He said to ask for Peter."

"Oh yes. You must be Stiles. He talked about you when he'd come up. What do you two need? You're probably going to an end of the summer party, right? An ounce, maybe?"

Scott laughed nervously and Stiles shook his head so fast he was afraid it might fall off.

"God, no. Just enough for the two of us. We're just two nerds looking to laugh at pink blood as college drop outs get chopped into pieces thinking this is their big break in Hollywood."

Peter smiles. "Alright. You two make yourself at home and I'll be right back."

Stiles and Scott sat down on the couch and waited for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence.

"I wonder why he was wearing a suit," Stiles said eventually. "Like, it's a Saturday night. He should kick back and relax."

"My uncle always said this was a business like any other so he should dress the part."

Stiles and Scott jumped, not having noticed the guy walk into the living room. Stiles could see the family resemblance, though this guy didn't have the same twinkle in his eye, as lame as that sounded, as his uncle. He sat down in a chair across from the couch but made no move to continue the conversation. After the initial shock, Stiles was able to admit the guy was kind of hot in a brooding-teen-drama-actor sort of way.

Peter came back with two baggies then and smiled again when he saw the guy who was practically glaring at his customers. "Oh, I see you've met Derek. Derek's my nephew who's just finished his bachelor's in business in New York."

Wait. Derek? The Hale Erica had the hots for when she was a freshman? Well, Stiles had to admit his friend had good taste. Even if the dude seemed like a total buzzkill. Stiles hoped he wouldn't be hanging around the family place for long as he handed over the money to Peter and promised he'd come back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The first day back was pretty much boring and uneventful, but when wasn't it really? Though Jackson was in two classes with Stiles and Scott which would lead to confrontation somewhere down the line. It was bad enough they all had lacrosse practice together and now Stiles would be subject to Jackson's fury during the school hours as well. See, Jackson had started taking his anger at, well, pretty much everything out on them during sophomore year and Stiles figured it wouldn't be any different now. Luckily they wouldn't be having practice the first day because even Coach wasn't _that_ big of a masochist, so Stiles drive home straight after school bruise-free. He checked his stash but in the last week of freedom he _had_ smoked a lot. He thought of calling up Scott, but decided he'd just go to Peter's and buy some more.

Of course Derek had to be visiting more than a week and, of course, he had to answer the door when Stiles knocked.

"He's not home right now," he said, his voice void of any, like, human emotion.

Stiles briefly wondered if Derek was a robot.

"Oh, okay. Cool. I'll come back later, I guess. Or another day even. Don't wanna be a bother or anything. You know, I never bought into that 'customer is always right' bullshit 'cause the people running the business clearly know what's up, right?"

"You don't shut up, do you?" Derek asked, and oh my God, that had almost been a smile. "Get in here. He'll be back soon. We can smoke a bowl until then."

"You smoke?" Stiles asked as he followed Derek into the living room. "I figured growing up with a family that sells pot you'd, like, anti-rebel and be all goody-two-shoes or something."

Derek looked somewhat annoyed but then it passed. "I guess I did, but then in college I started. I don't smoke often, though Laura, my twin sister, still doesn't."

"Twins, huh? So did she graduate too?"

"Yeah, but unlike me she found a job back in New York," Derek explained as he picked a pipe up off the coffee table and packed it. "So I came running back home with my tail between my legs. At least I'm helping out here."

"By getting young men under the influence, I see," Stiles joked. He took the pipe when Derek offered it. He let it fill his lungs, closing his eyes as he took it all in. When he opened them again he saw Derek pointedly studying the carpet. He prodded Derek with the toe of his shoe and said "here" as he exhaled.

Derek seemed to smoke with his whole body. His head lulled back and his arms rested easily at his sides as he held the smoke in. He was reclining in the chair, the same one Stiles had seen him look so tense in only a week ago, and he looked as if he might fall asleep. Stiles had to admit he stared shamelessly, taking in the light stubble on Derek's neck, and he didn't try to hide it when Derek sat up as the small cloud of smokes surrounded him. He didn't say anything as he passed the pipe back.

Half an hour passed that way, Stiles talking once in awhile and coaxing Derek into responding. Peter hadn't returned and once bowl had turned into four and Stiles was kind of far gone. When Derek stopped paying attention Stiles decided it was time to get going. He hadn't left a note for his dad saying he was out and the last thing he wanted to do was call him at work - at the sheriff's office - while stoned to say he was going to be late. He'd just have to come back the next day and hopefully Peter would be home instead of his utterly useless, if incredibly handsome, nephew.

"Hey, I'm peacing out man. I'll see you whenever."

"Wait," Derek said and grabbed Stiles' arm. "You can't drive right now."

"I'll be fine. I know driving stoned like the back of my hand."

Derek glared at him. Like, full on 'I'm trying to intimidate you' glare. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, like you're any better."

"Alright, fine. It's not like it'd matter if you dented that piece of junk."

"How dare you insult my car sir," Stiles said, aiming for British but coming off more like Jamaican. "Do you insult mine car? No, but I _do_ insult a car."

And that's when Derek started laughing. Stiles thought he was going to go blind, Derek's teeth were so white. When he smiled, truly smiled, it took over his face. _And those teeth._ It was pretty awesome and Stiles decided he wanted to make it happen again.

So stupidly he sat down and said, "I can see why my friend Erica had the hots for you."

"What?"

"My friend Erica. She was a freshman when you were a senior. I don't know. Boyd was talking about your uncle once, and she mentioned you and your sister."

"I think I know who you're talking about now. They'd all come up together at first because Uncle Peter didn't want to sell to them alone. Said they were too young and had to watch out for each other."

Stiles thought back to Boyd when they first started hanging out - showing him how to roll a joint, telling him when to stop, driving him home - and wow. He was getting all sappy, but now he knew Boyd was doing what he'd been taught. He prevented Stiles from becoming a dick like Jackson had.

"Wait," Derek said then, the full meaning of what Stiles said dawning on him. "You talked about me with your friends?"

"It came up once. It's not like we talked about guys and painted our nails."

Though he and Erica _had_ talked about guys sometimes. Scott had always been supportive of Stiles and the fact that he liked dudes as much as he liked girls, but he couldn't talk to him about how hot Danny was without Scott just shrugging and going, 'Yeah, I guess.' So yeah, he and Erica would discuss who was hot and who was not. Stiles hadn't really thought about it in awhile since Danny still talked to Jackson so that kind of killed Stiles' boner for him and since he was super committed to his crushes - loving Lydia from afar from third grade until eighth and almost getting to second base with Danny between ninth and tenth - he just hadn't been interested in anyone yet.

"Hey, it's alright. I actually remember you too."

Derek didn't elaborate and then it got awkward because there could only be one reason why anyone would remember Stiles. His mom was sick for a long time and Stiles was sure every family in Beacon Hills dropped by once to offer the fact that she was in their thoughts and/or prayers and sometimes something actually helpful like a casserole.

"Okay, well, _now_ I'm going to go to save us both -"

"I'm sorry."

"- and I'll come back some other time. Wait. What?"

"Sorry."

"Uh, thanks. So, I'll see you later then?"

"Tomorrow at four. I'll have Uncle Peter get a bag ready."

"Sweet. Thanks."

Stiles made it home in one piece and was upset he didn't know Derek's number so he could send a quick 'told you so' text. And, whoa, okay. Back up. He couldn't have just asked for Derek's number. They barely even knew each other. Sure, it'd be cool if Derek was his dealer so he could call ahead and not have to wait around like he just had, but Peter was his dealer. Not Derek. Asking Derek for his number would send the wrong message - meaning the right message because he _was_ hot and Stiles thought he was cool. He didn't want to scare him off, though. Derek probably didn't like dudes and Stiles _was_ still in high school.

Oh man. His head felt like it was spinning.

Fuck it. He was going to play WoW.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day marked their first lacrosse practice. Stiles and Scott got changed into their uniforms as quickly as possible and headed to the bleachers to smoke before the rest of the team joined them. They both hardly ever got to go through drills let alone play in games - Scott due to his asthma and Stiles simply because he wasn't coordinated - so they _needed_ to get stoned to make it through the afternoon. Scott pulled one of his inhalers - the one that had been hollowed out and fashioned into a make shift pipe. They eventually had to admit that Issac had come up with a brilliant idea even if they learned he got it from a movie. He packed it quickly and handed it to Stiles first.

"No man, you go ahead," Stiles insisted. "Your stash. Plus, you're gonna wanna hit me in a minute."

"Why?" Scott asked as he leaned forward and coughed. He'd be taking out his real inhaler soon.

"Well, I texted Erica to talk about it, but it isn't the same." It wasn't. He'd ended up typing out a huge paragraph explaining how he met Derek and why hadn't she told him _how_ hot he was and what the _hell_ he should do. Erica hadn't been helpful and simply told him 'climb that tree.' "So, I think I'm starting to crush on Derek."

"Oh wow. Like, Lydia level crushing?"

"I don't know. It may someday evolve into that. I did just meet the guy. Last burn?"

"No. Go ahead. If Coach puts me on the field I think I'll fall over. So, what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to ignore it until it gnaws away at my very soul and I finally go insane. I'll smoke so much I can take over the whole police force and go on a rampage."

"That sounds like a horrible plan," Scott said as if Stiles was being 100% serious. "Well, let's go get our asses kicked."

They walked out onto the field A few of the other team members were already waiting for Coach including Danny. He waved at Stiles and, not sure what to do, Stiles avoided eye contact by staring at his shoes. Scott bumped his shoulder against Stiles' and inclined his head toward Danny as if to say 'what's up with that?' He looked like a wounded puppy. Stiles couldn't ignore a wounded puppy. That's cruel.

"He took Jackson's side."

"That's kind of immature, especially for you, to ignore him over that."

"I'm allowed to be immature. I'm a teenager."

"Which is why you should make up with Danny rather than pine over some old guy."

"He's not old," Stiles said defensively.

Coach joined them, then, so whatever Scott had to say to that would have to wait. The rest of the team came trudging behind him. Jackson was at the front looking positively evil and stoked to start knocking his classmates down. Repeatedly. Hard. Scott was lucky - Coach told him to 'sit this one out' when he couldn't stop coughing. He spent the afternoon smiling dumbly at his phone, probably texting that new girl who had waltzed into their English class and turned Scott into Romeo. Stiles, on the other hand, ended up paired with Jackson to practice tossing the ball and was getting hit in the shins more often than the ball making it into his net.

It hurt to limp all the way to his jeep. He almost forgot the pain, though, when he saw the digital clock flashing 5:07. He had told Derek he'd be at the Hale house by four. Stiles hit his head against the wheel a few times before pulling onto the exit that took you out of Beacon Hills. Once he hit a red light he called his dad to tell him that he and Scott were stopping for a snack after practice and that he'd be home late. It wasn't like his dad would be around to notice, but Stiles never wanted him to worry just in case.

Stiles pulled up outside the Hale house about half an hour later. Growing up with your dad as the sheriff made it hard to speed, what could he say? So Stiles ran up the stairs like that made up for it and knocked. Derek answered immediately.

"You're late," he said. He didn't look angry at least.

"Yeah, lacrosse practice. Sorry about that."

"Come on. I saved it for you anyway since you're so pouty when you don't get your pot."

"I was not pouting," Stile said, but Derek was already walking into the house. Stiles didn't know if he should follow him or wait in the living room which seemed to be protocol or something. He decided standing awkwardly in the doorway worked too. When Derek came back he laughed.

"You could come in if you want."

"Thanks, but I really should get going. I still have homework to do and I have to make dinner at a decent time and..."

"You're making dinner?"

"Oh, yeah. My dad works a lot. He's the sheriff."

"How did you never get caught smoking?" Derek asked incredulously.

Stiles gave an exaggerated gasp as he clutched his shirt. "You insult a man's car and then you insult his stealth." Derek was smiling and Stiles felt bold. He leaned in and whispered in Derek's ear. "I'll have you know I'm extremely, super stealthy."

And yeah, it wasn't like he said anything sexy but Danny used to speak when they were lying close together and Stiles always liked how his breath would ghost over his ear.

Derek seemed to like it too.

"Do you want to smoke a bowl before you go?" he asked. "And this time I mean just one."

"Okay, you've twisted my arm."

This time Derek sat down next to Stiles as he got everything ready and gave Stiles first burn. They smoked in silence and Stiles didn't know how much time had passed - everything was kind of blurring together and, it wasn't like he was _that_ high, so it _had_ to be Derek. So Stiles had no idea how he ended up in Derek's lap, kissing him desperately, and clinging his tee. Derek wasn't kissing back and Stiles didn't know if he _was_ that high since he had said he didn't smoke a lot or just shocked to have a lap full of underage ass all of a sudden. When Derek shoved Stiles off he knew the first option wasn't looking so good anymore. Stiles grabbed his backpack and ran to his jeep. He didn't look back until he heard the sirens behind him.

"Oh my God, I'm _so_ sorry Dad," Stiles said as he rolled down his window.

The sheriff just smile. "You weren't doing anything wrong though now I'm worried. Is something wrong?"

"No, course not," Stiles said too quickly. "Just, uh, lacrosse practice was tough today."

"You know you don't have to stay on the team if you don't want to."

"I know. I do kind of like it for some strange reason."

The sheriff laughed. "Okay, I'll see you at home. Probably in another hour or so. Love you."

"Love you too."

Stiles drove extra slowly after that and even took the time to park his jeep nicely when he pulled into the driveway. When he got upstairs he flopped down on his bed and called Scott.

"I kissed Derek," he blurted out as soon as Scott picked up.

"Okay. So, uh, why do you sound like the day you finished marathoning Buffy?"

"He pushed me away."

"Oh, I'm sorry man, but there's, uh, plenty of other fish in the sea. Colourful, rainbow fish. Gay and bi dude fish."

"Oh my God. I'm going to go back to talking to Erica about these things. You're a horrible best friend."

"I never said I was good at giving advice."

"Clearly. Okay, I'm going to hang up now and wallow in self pity. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Have fun with that."

So Stiles laid on his bed, face buried in the pillow, as he replayed the kiss over and over again in his head. He couldn't believe he'd been _so_ stupid. Eventually he realized that it couldn't be healthy obsessing over it and breathing in all that carbon dioxide so he got up and rolled a joint. He had enough time before his dad got home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It was unbearable. In an attempt to never _ever_ see Derek again, Stiles stopped smoking as much. When heaven was smiling down at Scott and he was able to convince his mom to let him borrow her car, Stiles would give him some cash and anxiously await his return. The problem was that Scott and Allison, that new girl, were going pretty steady ---

\--- and she didn't smoke.

Stiles was dry and Scott was out bowling with Allison. A double date with Jackson and Lydia. He was a traitor and Stiles was literally bouncing around his room he was so frustrated. He thought it might blow off some steam or something.

The first time Scott bought for Stiles he said Derek asked about him. General question. God, Stiles wouldn't blame him if he was embarrassed and asking purely to save his ultra cool reputation, but Stiles was more inclined to believe that Derek was plotting an elaborate, and creative, way to kill him. When he had texted Erica she had said 'aw honey :( go talk to him.' Yeah, right. That was the last thing Stiles would do. He valued his life way too much to walk into that trap.

So no pot and nothing to do on a Friday night.

Stiles booted up his computer and watched some music videos on YouTube. Then he read through some Wikipedia articles and wow. There was $10 billion spent every year in America to enforce marijuana restrictions. Once his internet history was promptly deleted he signed into Facebook to see he had one new friend request and message.

_Shit._

Derek Hale.

The name taunted him. The ridiculously good looking candid of a laughing Adonis mocked him. Stiles was close to denying it and ignoring the message, but he at least owed Derek to beg for his life once. He clicked on the little speech bubble icon and almost started bouncing again.

'I'm sorry about the other day. Come over tonight. We can smoke.'

Stiles had barely clicked sleep mode before he was grabbing his jacket and car keys. So yeah, he was afraid of being brutally murdered not even a minute ago, but Derek seemed to be cool about it. He probably would tell Stiles that they'd ignore it ever happened and still be friends. Stiles could totally do that. He was really good at repressing emotions sometimes. Healthy, obviously.

After leaving a note for his dad, Stiles headed to the Hale house. Instead of Derek it was Peter at the door. He was wearing a suit again, though the tie was missing. Then again, it was already eight.

"It's good to see you again Stiles. Derek told me it's been awhile since you stopped by."

"Yeah, got a bit caught up with school. Actually, I was looking for Derek."

"He's upstairs. Second room on the right."

Okay, and this wasn't weird at all. It felt just like going over to Scott's house. All it was missing was Peter offering him a drink like Mrs. McCall always did before Stiles disappeared up the stairs. He usually took them two at a time, but now he walked as slowly as he could. Derek's door was closed but Stiles could see the light through the cracks. He knocked once and peaked his head in.

"Hey. Whoa."

"Hi," Derek said as if he wasn't aware he just short circuited Stiles' brain. He was wearing the tightest freaking tank top Stiles had ever seen and was lifting weights. Like, who did he think he was?

"You're ridiculous," Stiles said without even thinking.

"Probably not the best thing to start with after ignoring me for days."

"But you are, and I blame that for my lapse in judgement, okay, because you're really hot and cool and I can't help myself sometimes. Even though smoking calms me down, I still don't think everything through, and I understand if you're angry with me or even a little disgusted, though I hope you wouldn't be, but we can still be friends, right?"

"Done?" Derek asked as Stiles stopped to breathe. Stiles nodded. "Good. I'm not angry. I handled that badly, I know. I didn't push you away in disgust. It's just that you're, well, young."

"I'm sixteen. That's the age of consent in, like, half the states."

"It's still a big age gap."

"So just friends."

"Yeah. Friends."

An hour later and they were making out on Derek's bed. Stiles' arm was falling asleep so he tugged Derek to lean over him as he laid down. He took the time to admire Derek's shoulders, then, tracing his fingertips along the muscles. Derek smiled softly and nipped at Stile's earlobe.

"You should let me see you."

"Me? I don't have muscles like yours, though."

"Come on. You wear five layers. Take at least four off."

"It's only two shirts," Stiles muttered but he leaned up so he could pull off his flannel. "That's all you get for now."

"More than enough."

Derek placed a trail of small kisses up Stiles' right arm before pulling Stiles' bottom lip between his teeth. Stiles could honestly stay that way forever. He had always loved making out while high. Time seemed to slow down and he didn't feel like he had to rush. He was content to simply lose himself in the other person, and that was easy with Derek who was practically all consuming. Stiles had been wrong when he had originally thought Derek could be no fun. This was definitely fun.

Which of course meant something had to go wrong.

Stiles' phone started to ring and he was fine with letting it go to voice mail. Derek, on the other hand, pulled back.

"You should answer that."

"Whoever it is can wait."

"It could be your dad. It could be an emergency."

"And mood ruined." Stiles found his phone on the floor where he must have dropped it. He muttered a quick 'fuck' when he saw Beam Me Up Scotty, along with the picture of Scott rolling his bloodshot eyes, on the screen. "Scott, I may kill you next time I see you."

"Dude, where are you?" Scott asked barreling on. "We were supposed to Skype after I got home."

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one who had a date tonight."

Derek was shaking his head and Stiles flipped him off. Derek tried to hold in a laugh but then looked deadly serious.

"Oh my God. Did you hook up with Danny? Erica and Issac both owe me twenty bucks. They thought you'd pine after Derek some more."

"Yeah, well, you're all wrong."

Stiles hung up before Scott could ask what that meant. He tried to saunter back over to the bed but Derek held a hand out to stop him.

"You should go home," he said quietly.

"Come on man. Can we not do this again? So we made out. No big deal. We're friends. We hang out, get stoned, and maybe swap some spit along the way. It's cool, right?"

"I don't know Stiles. I just need some time alone. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Whatever."

Stiles stormed out and down the stairs. He said goodbye to Peter and drove through the woods silently fuming. It wasn't until he reached the highway that he realized he forgot his flannel. He broke down at the red light.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Boyd and Erica were coming home for a weekend. Issac had stayed in Beacon Hills but since he was working full time at the local auto shop, Stiles and Scott saw him even less than their other friends. So, Boyd and Erica were coming in and they were going to have a small party at Stiles' house. Scott was bringing Allison along who mentioned it to Lydia who mentioned it to pretty much everyone. So Stiles had about fifty kids he didn't even know in his house and he was positive he would have a heart attack by the end of the night.

"If you weren't so beautiful and made Scott happy I would murder you," Stiles shouted to Allison over the music.

"I really am sorry. I'm still learning how Lydia operates."

"She is one of a kind."

Stiles excused himself and found his friends. Boyd was rolling a blunt and Erica was tackling Issac onto the floor. Stiles plopped down on top of them and smiled. "I missed this."

"Tell me about it," Erica said. "You never stop bugging me. You'd think you couldn't go one day without me. So, how did things go with Derek?"

"What about Derek?" Issac piped up.

Stiles groaned. "Can we not talk about that? At least until I can get high?"

"We can fix that," Boyd said. He lit the blunt and passed it to Stiles.

It was like they had never left. They passed the blunt around and discussed random shit. Scott and Allison even joined them later on. Allison passed when the blunt got to her.

"Good idea," Erica told her. "You don't want to get stupid like these guys."

"Hey," Scott and Issac protested.

"Well, pot has been known to affect intelligence, memory, and respiration. Sound familiar Scott?"

"Shut up Stiles."

Everyone started laughing that Stiles didn't notice Jackson and Danny edge their way into the circle.

"Pass that here," Jackson demanded.

"Why should I?" Boyd asked.

"It's okay," Stiles said. "Guys, this is Jackson and that's Danny. They're okay."

Danny smiled at Stiles and took the opportunity to sit closer to him. Stiles was on edge at first, but Jackson was actually being cool so eventually Stiles relaxed. He even let Danny rest his hand on his thigh long after he had leaned over to get the blunt from Issac. Boyd and Erica started talking about their classes and the group broke up into several conversations. Danny looked from Stiles to the stairs and somehow had the decency to blush.

"You want to..." He trailed off but his hand moved higher.

"Yeah. Definitely."

They landed in a heap on Stiles' bed. Danny had always been a good kisser, but now Stiles couldn't help but compare him to Derek. Danny was gentler and that was nice in a way. It used to make Stiles feel like he maybe could love and be loved, but now it was even more frustrating. Danny hadn't wanted to do more and that had been why Stiles broke it off before. Like, he knew he had been a rebound when they had started and it had been good for what it was. Maybe now, a couple months later, Danny was ready for more. Stiles could forget Derek. Things would work out.

It was Danny who actually stopped them. He was breathing harshly and Stiles, although confused, couldn't help but smile at how worked up he had gotten him.

"Stiles, I really like you even if you are annoying."

"Uh, thanks."

"I just don't think I can do this casually anymore."

Here as his in. "So you wanna be boyfriends?"

"If you wanted."

Danny looked so hopeful and it was super cute but, like, also sexy in a way. Stiles _had_ to kiss him again, and Danny seemed to think that meant yes. He kissed back, hungry for once, and his hands slid from Stiles' back to his ass. And while Stiles' dick was _totally_ on board with this, his brain had to go and be responsible. Stiles didn't really want Danny anymore. He had to do the right thing.

"Danny, I am _so_ sorry but..."

"There's someone else?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"That's how I looked after..." Danny never talked about this ex and Stiles never pushed him. He nodded to show he understood. "You go get them Stiles and if things don't work out, well, you were nice enough to try and wait for me."

Stiles laughed and Danny joined him.

"I kinda missed you dude," Stiles admitted. "How can you be such bros with Jackson?"

"Believe it or not, he was the first person to be nice to me after I came out."

Then they were laughing again, calming down after basically pawing at each other, and then they were going downstairs to rejoin the party. Stiles saw Erica and Issac handing Scott twenty bucks each. Stiles figured he could fail to mention that he and Danny hadn't exactly hooked up, but they _had_ made out after all and Scott could use the cash. Danny left to talk to some of the other lacrosse members and Stiles went to get a drink only to run into Derek.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Erica said you were having a party when she and Boyd came by. I thought it would be okay if I dropped by."

Wow. Derek actually looked unsure of himself, like he'd crossed some line.

"No, yeah. It's okay," Stiles said quickly. "We're friends and this was originally supposed to be for friends. At least it's been fun because my dad's going to kill me. I mean, even if we don't get caught, he's going to know somehow."

Derek smiled at that. "It does look like a good, typical high school party."

Ouch. There was the 'don't try any moves Stiles' warning. It wasn't like Stiles was planning on it - not after he had his tongue down Danny's throat ten minutes ago. Still, Derek wasn't the only one with a reputation to uphold so Stiles said, "Hey. There are some college kids and people in the work force here."

"High school party. College party. Not much difference."

Double ouch.

"So you wanna smoke?"

"No thanks. I thought I'd stop in to say hi. I'll see you later."

Stiles should have said something. _Anything._ 'I turned down sex with a hot Hawaiian for you' would have sufficed. Instead he watched Derek walk out the door and then flopped down on an open spot on the coach. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Scott giving Erica and Issac their money back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The next few times Stiles stopped by the Hale house he didn't see Derek. It wasn't like he was completely going out of his way to ignore him since they chatted on Facebook occasionally. It was clear that Derek didn't want to be alone with him, though, so Stiles had given Danny a call. They'd gone out once to the movies and had spent a few evenings after lacrosse practice making out. Now that Danny wasn't holding back it was fantastic, though, Stiles missed Derek's big hands, holding him down against the mattress as if daring him to even try to move.

So yeah. Stiles was a horrible person and kind of leading Danny on, but was it really leading on if you were trying to completely forget the other person? Okay, yeah, it was. Stiles had told Danny he wasn't ready to go farther and the idiot said it was alright and that he'd wait. He was too nice. Stiles didn't deserve him.

About a month later Stiles went up to buy some pot for him and Scott. They had an in service day coming up and they planned to get stoned and make fun of soap operas until Scott's pizza date with Allison. Derek answered when Stiles knocked, but if he was freaking out, he didn't show it. He led Stiles to the living room and went to get what Stiles needed.

"So how are things with Danny?" he asked when he came back.

Stiles wasn't surprised that Derek knew Danny's name. It was on Facebook and Derek would have to go to Stiles' profile to send a message. He obviously wasn't camped out on Stiles' page and tracking his every move. It obviously wasn't like Derek was pining or anything. He didn't have to be pining for Stiles to try and make him jealous, though.

"Oh, he's great. We're great. We are totally all over each other all the time. He's really good with his tongue, man, lemme tell you."

"Stiles, what are you doing?"

"Dude, guys are supposed to brag about this stuff."

"You can't be that clueless."

And then Stiles saw it. Derek _was_ pining. Well, not pining, but whatever the Derek equivalent of pining was. He wanted to be with Stiles just as badly, but the age difference really bothered him. Stiles didn't know why, but just like Danny's ex, he wasn't going to push. He respected Derek. He was definitely a better person than Stiles was, and how in the world did he become surrounded by all these prince charmings?

"I'm sorry. Actually, we haven't done much if that makes you feel better."

Derek groaned. "No Stiles. It really doesn't."

"Man, I wish I could be all dramatic and say I'd wait for you but I'm not like my dad."

"What about your dad?"

"Oh, he was twenty and my mom was sixteen. He waited two years for her. Now that she's gone I always feel bad that he couldn't have had those two years with her as well, you know?"

"Stiles..."

"Oh shit. I'm not trying to make you feel bad. That was not what I was doing at all."

"I know," Derek said softly. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thanks. Well, since that got depressing fast, I suggest one bowl before I hit the road."

"That's really not a good idea. Next time, though?"

There was something in Derek's eyes and his voice and how he leaned into Stiles as he opened the door for him. As he drove home, Stiles had to battle with, like, twenty different emotions. He was ecstatic - Derek _was_ into him. But that meant he had to break things off with Danny once again and he felt horrible about that. Oh, and he was terrified because he would have to tell his dad about Derek so he didn't hear it first from the rumor mill.

Stiles drove to Danny's house and sent him a text that said 'meet me in the driveway.' Danny came outside five minutes later looking confused.

"What's going on?"

"He wants to give us a chance. Danny, I'm so sorry and I swear I wasn't trying to lead you on."

"You apologize a lot," Danny said. He was smiling, but Stiles could see the tears in his eyes. "I'm not going to lie that it doesn't hurt, but I think we both have to admit in the long run we're better friends."

"So we'll be cool eventually."

"Yeah. Eventually."

They parted ways with an awkward hug. Stiles drove home to find his dad's car in the driveway. Maybe the heavens were smiling down on _him_ for once. Inside his dad was singing along to Hank Williams as he cooked. He smiled when he saw Stiles and turned the radio down.

"Hey there. Long time no see."

"Hey Dad. How was work?"

"Good and that's all your getting."

"Worth a try," Stiles said and shrugged. He had always been curious about his dad's job. "So, Dad, we need to talk about something."

"Are you quitting lacrosse?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you're using your serious voice. That was something that would be coming up eventually, right? Okay, I won't keep guessing and let you talk."

"You know how age differences in relationships isn't _that_ big of a deal, right?"

"Oh no. I don't know if I like where this is going."

"His name is Derek. He's twenty-four. I understand if you say we can't see each other, but I really like him and I would like to give this a chance."

"Yeah, I say you can't and then you'd probably see him behind my back." The sheriff sighed. "Eight years is a big difference Stiles. When you started hanging out with Boyd, Erica, and Issac I felt I'd be a hypocrite if I said no or said they'd be a bad influence. But this _is_ a relationship and it's double the difference between me and your mom."

Stiles was taken aback. His dad still had trouble mentioning his mom. Stiles walked over to his dad and hugged him.

"I know, Dad. I know."

"I'm glad you are being mature about this. I want to meet him. He's coming over for dinner this weekend, alright?"

"Wait. So you're okay with this? Really? Thank you so much Dad. I love you."

"Love you too kid. Now, enough seriousness. Let's eat."

Stiles was still tasting his dad's cooking, no offence meant of course, when Scott came over. They packed his pipe, smoked two bowls, and watched television. Halfway through General Hospital Stiles turned to Scott and smiled.

"I think Derek wants this."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, it's kind of complicated but not _too_ much and I think everything's going to work out in the end."

"That's good. Hey, you wanna get some burgers?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles stuffed his stash and some rolling papers in his backpack after school and took the all too familiar drive out to the woods. He knocked a couple of times but no one was answering. He turned around and smiled when he saw Derek standing by his jeep.

"Sorry. I was taking a walk through the woods," he explained. 

"Dressed like the James Dean of Beacon Hills?"

"Would you have me wear a tracksuit?"

"Definitely not," Stiles said as he made a face.

"Well, since you interrupted my walk, I think I'll go finish. Do you want to come with me?"

Stiles simply nodded and followed Derek along the path. After about fifteen minutes they stopped at a clearing and sat down, propped up against a rock. Stiles rolled a joint.

"I broke up with Danny and talked to my dad," he said as he passed the joint to Derek.

Derek didn't say anything as he breathed in. He learned over and kissed Stiles - the smoke filling his lungs again. Stiles had read about this and he was totally on board with it. It was pretty hot, but then Derek was pulling away and finishing the joint.

"I'm going to assume that's a good reaction," Stiles said. He most certainly did _not_ squeak.

"It was."

"Good. So, uh, can we make out for awhile?"

Derek pulled Stiles down on the ground and hovered above him. Then, like a wave _finally_ crashing down on the beach, Derek kissed Stiles. He cradled his head so Stiles wouldn't hit it on any of the rocks. Stiles almost wanted to jump up and dance because it was the combination of gentle and rough he'd wanted. He wrapped a leg around Derek's hip and slid his hands under his shirt. Derek responded by trailing his lips down Stiles' neck until he reached his collarbone. He bit down softly and sucked a mark on the delicate skin.

"Oh God, Derek. Please tell me we aren't stopping this time."

Derek laughed and sat up so he could take off his jacket and shirt. "Not stopping. Promise."

"Thank God." Stiles shimmied out of his flannel and then frowned. "You still have my shirt."

"Don't worry. It's safe."

"I bet you slept with it."

"Shut up Stiles," Derek said, but he was still smiling.

"Yep. Every night."

"Whatever you say." Derek pulled Stiles' tee off and kissed his way down Stiles' chest, pausing to nip here and there occasionally. When he got to Stiles' belt he looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Are you seriously asking? Okay, no I get it," Stiles added when Derek glared at him. "I'm sure. Absolutely and positively sure."

Derek pulled Stiles' pants and boxers down just far enough to expose his cock. Stiles was about to start freaking out because holy shit - he was naked. With another person. A hot person. In the middle of the woods. Oh man, he was breaking _so_ many laws. - but Derek sucked him down before Stiles could even process what was going on. Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek's hair, and wow fuck him, it was naturally that good looking. He tried not to buck his hips as Derek bobbed his head.

"I'm not going to last long. Like, I want to, but you know how I said I hadn't done much? That meant nothing at all and you look so hot right now. Oh God."

Stiles closed his eyes when Derek looked up at him. He pulled off, stroking Stiles slowly, and said, "That's okay. I want you to come."

And okay, now Stiles _really_ wasn't going to last. Derek went down on him again and Stiles just managed to warn him before he was coming. Derek spit next to the rock they'd been leaning by before and then undid his belt. Stiles finally got with the program, pushing Derek's pants and boxer briefs down to his knees. He started stroking him, biting his lip anxiously.

"I'm going to mess up."

"You're doing fine," Derek reassured him breathlessly.

"Yeah, okay. Fine's good, but I don't want to be just fine."

Derek laughed and pushed Stiles back down. He kissed him as he began to stroke himself. Stiles didn't want to just, what was it, sit back and think of England, but Derek seemed to like kissing him well enough. Plus, when he came, moaning into Stiles' mouth? That was pretty hot too.

Stiles couldn't stop smiling as he and Derek got dressed. Derek looked through Stiles' backpack and rolled another joint. Stiles was glad - he wasn't sure if he'd be able to really do anything for at least an hour.

"Oh, my dad wants you to come to dinner this weekend," Stiles said a few minutes later as he watched Derek blow smoke rings.

"He's not going to shoot me?"

"No, of course not. It will be embarrassing for all of us, though. I'd say 95% chance you'll want to go running. But no shooting. Why would you even ask that?"

"Well, your dad is the sheriff."

"Come on. He's pretty cool. I think you'll like him."

"I'm sure I will."

Derek sounded so sincere and Stiles couldn't believe this was now his life. He had to kiss Derek, a quick chaste kiss, and then he took the joint. Man, life could not get better than this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It was Jackson who saw the hickey while Stiles was changing for lacrosse practice. Stiles could see him staring as he pulled on his own jersey, but it seemed like he was going to actually leave it alone. Unfortunately Stiles wasn't that lucky. Jackson approached him on the field in between drills and poked him hard where the mark was.

"See you didn't waste any time after dumping Danny."

"It isn't like that. If you'd talk to Danny you'd know. Wait. You aren't making fun of me? This is just the protective best friend speech?"

Jackson frowned. "I wouldn't make fun for you for being gay and of course I have to talk to you since Danny won't. You broke his heart."

"He knew about it."

"You took advantage of Danny's kindness."

"No, it wasn't..."

"Jackson. Stop." Danny came running up beside them and put a hand on Jackson's shoulder. "I told you it isn't Stiles' fault."

"Yeah because you're too nice to admit he's a douche."

"It's okay. You can stop defending my honor."

Stiles laughed at that. Jackson looked like he was going to say something else, but Danny gave him a push and they walked away. Scott had been watching from the bench, so Stiles jogged over and sat down.

"Jackson was going all shining knight in armor for Danny."

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool of him."

"Yeah, he's not so bad all the time."

"So, I'm hanging out with Allison tonight, but you wanna do something tomorrow?"

"We can early on. Tomorrow night, though, is the dinner we shall not speak of."

"What's that again?" Scott asked confused.

Stiles sighed. "This is defeating the purpose of calling it the dinner we shall not speak of. Derek's meeting my dad, remember?"

"Oh, alright. That makes sense now. I thought you meant your dad was making tuna surprise again."

The sheriff wasn't making tuna surprise. He started cooking almost two hours before Derek was scheduled to arrive and any time Stiles tired to sneak into the kitchen to help, he was promptly chased out. When the doorbell rang, Stiles bounded down the stairs and smiles when he could smell the lasagna. He opened the door and pulled Derek inside.

"My dad cooked for you."

"That is usually what people do when they have someone over for dinner."

"Oh, look. He's got jokes now," Stiles said, deadpan. "No, dude, you don't understand. My dad is not the best chef, right? He's been in that kitchen all evening and the finished product smells good. He hasn't even met you and he loves you."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions yet."

"Don't jinx us. And stop pouting." Stiles looked around quickly and kissed Derek. "You are not allowed to pout when I can't cheer you up."

"This is going to be a long night," Derek muttered.

"We can smoke if you think that'll calm you down."

Derek started at Stiles as if he'd lost his mind and, okay, maybe he did. Most sane people would not want to be high in the presence of a cop. The sheriff. In his own house. When you're dating his underage son solely because you have his permission. Yeah, smoking was a colossally bad idea. Stiles settled for giving Derek a shoulder rub like he was about to enter the boxing ring.

"Calm yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good." Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and led him to the kitchen. "Hey Dad. Derek's here. Is dinner ready?"

The sheriff was tossing a salad and the table was set with the good china Stiles' mom would get out for holidays. It was obvious he was trying just as hard as Derek to make a good impression.

"Yeah, I'm finishing up the salad. Derek, it's nice to meet you. You can take a seat if you want. Stiles, could you pour the drinks?" The sheriff pointed to a pitcher on the counter. He had even made fresh iced tea. Stiles wanted to hug him, but he wasn't sure if that would be okay. He had to play it cool for the night, so he poured three glasses of the tea and brought them over to the table. He sat down next to Derek as the sheriff set the salads in front of them.

"So Derek, how did you meet my son?" the sheriff asked once they had started eating.

Stiles most certainly did not panic. He and Derek had prepared for this and Derek was good at hiding emotions and everything. The sheriff would never know he was telling a little white lie. Okay, not little at all. Actually a huge not-white lie.

"I played lacrosse when I went to high school so I stopped by to help at practice one day. Stiles and I started talking and we decided to keep in contact."

"And by keep in contact you mean strictly as friends?"

"Dad," Stiles whined, drawing the word out.

"It's a legitimate question."

"Yeah, but I told you we waited until you said it was okay."

"It's alright," Derek told Stiles. "Yes, it was as friends, though I admit I wanted more not too long after. I distanced myself then."

"He totally did. I thought I'd scared him away."

"I couldn't see how," his dad joked.

The tension dissipated after that and they discussed general things as the sheriff served the lasagna. Derek talked about school and moving back home and the sheriff vaguely talked about work. When everything was cleared up the sheriff asked the question Stiles had been anticipating. When he and Derek had prepared Derek didn't tell him what he planned to say so Stiles was definitely panicking now.

"So what are your plans for the future?"

It was a scary question. The absolute scariest. Scarier than those train math questions on the SATs and that's why. Stiles had SATs to study for. He had proms to look forward to. Homework, and lacrosse, and essays, and all that jazz. A whole more year of high school. Why would Derek want to stick around for that?

"I've applied at several companies in the area. I'll stay on if Stiles goes to college close to home, but I did move all the way across the country before and would be willing to move accordingly."

 _So_ not what Stiles was expecting. He was pretty sure his jaw had hit the floor.

"I'm glad to hear that," his dad said and was then shaking Derek's hand before excusing himself.

Derek was watching him as if he knew Stiles needed a minute to truly realize what was going on. Stiles literally shook himself to get going again and then hugged Derek.

"Man, don't hold out on me when it comes to stuff like that."

"I'd just only decided."

"We haven't even gone on a real date. Are you sure?"

"Not at all. I'll probably get annoyed soon and jump ship." Stiles shoved Derek, laughing as Derek pulled him right back. "Are you seriously asking?" Derek asked, imitating Stiles. "Of course I'm sure."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles freaking loved telling people that Derek Hale was his boyfriend. Scott and Allison were first, though they obviously weren't so surprised. Neither were Boyd, Erica, and Issac when he called them. Danny asked for the whole story saying Stiles owed him that much. They got ridiculously stoned one day after school and Stiles tried to tell it, but they ended up laughing too much instead. It was great to be on good terms with Danny again and Stiles made a mental note to hang out with him more often. He also told Jackson since he realized the guy deserved the truth. They had been friends once and Stiles couldn't leave him in the dark just because the guy could be a douchebag sometimes. Jackson was, well, Jackson but he didn't slam Stiles in a locker so he counted it as a win.

Things were _awesome_. He and Derek had gone on some real dates, as Stiles had called them, though mostly they still stayed in, got high, and did mundane things like play Parcheesi or watch infomercials. Not like Derek would ever admit it. Especially now that he got a second interview at the Whittmore office. Stiles already promised him the 'best night of his life' if he got the job. Stiles was actually brainstorming on how he could follow through with that promise as he walked to his jeep after practice.

He never saw the other students coming.

The first guy aimed for his stomach and Stiles doubled over in pain. The second guy pulled Stiles back up by the hood of his sweatshirt so the the first could punch him in the face. Stiles had suffered at the hands of his teammates for two years, but he had never felt pain like this before. Maybe when his mom died. That was emotional but it had burned throughout his entire body until he thought he'd never breathe again. That was his first panic attack. He was close to breaking down now - he was terrified. The second guy had let Stiles go, causing him to fall to the ground. They were kicking him when he could hear shouting in the distance. The guys kicked him once more for good measure and yelled 'pervert fag' before running off.

Stiles' eye was starting to swell shut but he was able to see Scott, Danny, and Jackson run up. Jackson kept running, futively chasing Stiles' attackers, while Danny got out his phone and called 911. Scott started to inspect the worst of Stiles' wounds.

"Hey, I know this'll sound stupid but are you okay?"

"Just peachy," Stiles mumbled. "Could go for a burrito, though."

Scott laughed nervously. "You're such a stoner."

"Not a stoner."

His dad was there in barely ten minutes. His sirens were on and he forgot to turn them off as he rushed out to check on Stiles. Scott moved back for the sheriff.

"He's still joking," he told him.

"Of course he is. Hey buddy," he said to Stiles then. Stiles tried to smile. "We're going to get you to the hospital, okay? The ambulance was right behind me."

"Roger that," Stiles said.

And then everything went black.

When Stiles came to Mrs. McCall was in the room. Stiles started freaking out because Mrs. McCall didn't work in the ER which meant, oh God, something _really bad_ happened and they had to admit. Oh great. Good things were finally happening and now Stiles was going to die.

"Calm down Stiles," Mrs. McCall chided. "I'm only visiting."

"So I'm not dying? Sweet."

"Scott was right. Nothing can stop you." She said it fondly, though, and squeezed Stiles' hand before leaving.

His dad came in, then, and collapsed in an uncomfortable looking chair. "You gave us all a scare there. How you feeling?"

"Dude, you need to put I Will Survive on repeat. I feel pumped and I need an accompanying soundtrack. I am a survivor, Dad."

"Honest answer now."

"Oh my God, I'm dying. I can't believe pain like this exists. Why haven't humans evolved with built-in armor yet? Hey, you think I can score some pain killers?"

"Maybe some Tylenol 3 and only if you ask nicely."

Stiles went to pout, but it hurt too much. He hoped his dad didn't notice the wince. "You're no fun."

"Sorry. Okay, well, I have to take your statement, but there's someone who wants to see you first."

The sheriff left and Derek came in. Stiles smiled as best he could.

"Honey, it's a boy."

"Stiles," Derek warned. He looked like he hadn't slept in days which, of course, was impossible and Stiles wanted to make fun of him for being so dramatic without even trying.

"I'm okay Derek. I'm fine."

Derek sat on the edge of the bed and held Stiles' hand gently. "I know. I just... This shouldn't have happened." He learned in and kissed above Stiles' black eye.

"It shouldn't have but terrible things happen. A lot. Especially to me. So don't brood because you're one of the good things. I need you to stay good."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course."

Derek sat there, holding Stiles' hand in silence, until the sheriff came back to get Stiles' statement. Derek kissed Stiles' forehead and left with a nod to the sheriff. Stiles tried to recall everything that had happened, but it was difficult. He couldn't remember what the guys looked like especially the one who had been holding him. The order of his injuries probably didn't matter either and he didn't worry too much that he messed that all up. The only thing he could remember clearly was 'pervert fag.' It rang in his ears as if the attackers were still there.

"They called you what?" His dad looked calm but Stiles could see him clutching his pant leg in a white knuckle grip like it was the only thing tethering him to reality.

"Yeah, that was it. Oh my God, Dad. I'm Justin Taylor."

"Stiles, this isn't the time. You were the victim of a hate crime."

"Sorry Dad. So when can I get out of here?"

"You're good to go once you feel up to it."

"Is Derek still out there? I'd like him to drive me, if that's okay."

As it turned out, Derek was hovering outside the room and said yes before the sheriff could ask him. He walked behind Stiles the entire way to his car and then kept glancing over as he drove to make sure Stiles was still in one piece. Stiles drew the line when Derek tried to help him get undressed.

"Unless you're trying to get me naked for 'I'm so glad you're okay' sex then nope. Not going to let you."

Stiles kicked off his shoes and pants. The belt had been digging into his stomach and it was incredibly painful. He wasn't going to let anyone know, though. He pulled out his stash and rolled a joint. He and Derek smoked by the open window and then crawled into Stiles' bed so that they were facing each other. Derek traced his fingertips along the bruises on Stiles' face. It wasn't hurting so Stiles let him for awhile. When Derek's hand dropped Stiles leaned forward and brushed his lips over Derek's.

"I'm really glad I didn't die."

Derek snorted. It was actually kind of cute. "I'm glad too."

"Good because now I'm going to tell you something. I love you."

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles again. "I love you too."

"Yep and now you're stuck with me."

"Shut up Stiles." Derek unzipped Stiles' sweatshirt and eased his arms out of it. His tee was next and then Derek was lightly pushing Stiles on his back so he could kiss the bruises along his stomach and sides.

"You're a big old softie when you want to be."

Derek didn't rise to the bait. He took his own shirt off and okay. Stiles liked where this was going. Life affirming sex could get checked off of the list of things to do. Now that he was with the program he pulled his boxers off as Derek stood up and finished getting undressed.

For awhile they simply laid there trading lazy kisses. Stiles could still taste the weed on Derek's lips. He let his hands wander, tracing Derek's muscles like he had traced the bruises. Derek moaned into the kiss when Stiles wrapped his hand around his cock. Yeah, that would never get old. Derek's hand found Stiles and they fell into a rhythm. Derek normally ended up biting down as he got close, but Stiles could tell he was holding back.

"Derek, come on. I don't want only a reminder of them on me."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Derek buried his face in Stiles' shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you," he mumbled against his skin.

"It doesn't hurt. Trust me."

Stiles felt Derek's hand speed up as he got close himself. He bit down on an unmarked space on Stiles' shoulder and came over Stiles' hand. Derek stopped for a second but soon was bringing Stiles off and kissing him deeply before he could recover.

"Yeah, I definitely love you dude," Stiles said when Derek brought a joint back along with the washcloth he had gone to get.

"You are such a stoner," Derek said. He kissed Stiles' cheek before lighting up.

Stiles thought of protesting but whatever. It didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"And yet I love you anyway."

"Damn straight."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song What I Got by Sublime (clearly the best music to get high to).
> 
> The idea of Scott using his inhaler as a makeshift pipe does come from a movie (Idle Hands).
> 
> Stiles is referencing the season one finale of Queer as Folk USA when he says he's Justin Taylor.


End file.
